1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of electronic fabrication, and more specifically, to capacitor fabrication.
2. Description of Related Art
Embedded Passives (EP) technology has been increasingly popular in manufacturing radio frequency (RF) communication devices. Passive components such as resistors, capacitors, and inductors, typically contribute a significant portion of the number of components used in wireless and mobile miniature modules. System on chip (SOC), system in package (SIP), or system on package (SOP) utilizing EP technology provides a high degree of integration of passive components.
Capacitors used in RF devices have a significant impact on device performance. When RF functional blocks with lumped elements are built on package, the parasitic mutual capacitances among the capacitors are inevitable. Such parasitic mutual capacitances may cause unwanted component coupling and degrade the electrical performance. Existing techniques to reduce these unwanted mutual capacitances have a number of disadvantages. One technique is to increase the distances of the capacitors. This technique is not effective in reducing mutual capacitances. In addition, it results in increased package form factor.